


Someone else's baby

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: 撸不起来的3p文学





	Someone else's baby

莱诺也没想到自己有一天竟然能跟切尔西现役门将以及退役门将一起在大床前拉扯着衣服。连自己也分不清是谁正在亲吻谁，最后衣服都还没脱完切赫就揽着两个年轻人往后倒在了床上。莱诺盯着凯帕的脸心中五味杂陈，原本他应该讨厌这个西班牙人的一切，他拿了欧联冠军也“抢走”了切赫，还有种种drama让他成为了球迷心目中的焦点，当然有好的方面也有不好的方面。但这位欧洲冠军此时正在用舌头撩拨着莱诺的嘴唇，莱诺的手不禁放在了切赫的胸毛上享受着这个吻——这让他同时产生了一些罪恶感，但想起自己和路易斯之间不错的关系就感觉好多了。

所有衣物都被褪去，凯帕搓了搓切赫的性器后把它含在了嘴里。莱诺张嘴惊愕了一下，这使他有些羞耻而又兴奋。德国人继续吻着切赫，舌尖在他的上半身游走，切赫的喘息声逐渐加大了，莱诺瞄了眼凯帕吞吐的动作心想这家伙真是个婊子，但自己肯定能比他做得更好。

趁凯帕吐出性器休息的时候轮到莱诺上阵了：“Petr，我会比他做得更好的。”凯帕听到这番挑衅的话语皱了皱浓密的眉毛。只见莱诺在尽量吞得更深的同时还运用了不少舌头的技巧，切赫此刻有点汗颜这两个小孩如果比试起来要怎么办，不过他们的口交充分体现出性格的差异，实在要比其实不相上下。

莱诺口交到一半突然被凯帕拍了一下屁股叫他抬起来，他有点不爽地回瞪但还是照做了。想想自己的小穴被死敌门将的手指入侵是什么感觉吧，但正如切尔西名宿库了个瓦所说（妈的，怎么又是切尔西），门将的手指充满灵活性，只是从技术层面来讲其实是非常舒服的，莱诺轻哼了几声甚至转身面对凯帕搂住他。不是因为想要搂他，只是需要通过拥抱找到一种感情寄托。

凯帕的手指从身体里抽出来的时候莱诺的空虚感已经达到了最高点，他躺在床上仿佛可以被为所欲为。

凯帕又用一如既往无辜的眼神地看了下切赫，就像在说“你可以享用了”。

莱诺在被切赫的性器刺入的瞬间叫了出来。凯帕认为莱诺理所当然对自己没什么好印象，但他喜欢德国人抛开矜持如此坦承的反应，于是凑上去给了他一个很很温柔的吻，温柔得甚至可以算是缠绵。此前莱诺没有跟凯帕接过吻，新鲜感让他想品尝更多，同时用腿夹紧了切赫的腰。

两个人吻得口水拉丝之后莱诺因为被切赫的阴茎频繁摩擦敏感点而呻吟连连，凯帕用嘴喘着气在莱诺耳边说道：“其实你很美。”

“其实你也是。”这句话莱诺并不难夸出口，毕竟凯帕的长相就摆在那里，他也不瞎。切赫欣慰地看到他俩相视一笑，接着莱诺终于忍不住撸起自己的阴茎射了出来。

切赫把阴茎从迷迷糊糊的莱诺抽出，他和凯帕都觉得如果再继续折腾这个金发男孩就显得太不人道了，那索性第二轮轮到他俩折腾。凯帕用手指感受着切赫成熟的甬道时觉得十分奇妙，他真的要这么对待自己的导师么？旁边倒着的莱诺也一脸难以置信，直到最后凯帕真的揉搓了两下兄弟之后插进了切赫的体内。不过打从一开始他们就该预想到什么事都有可能发生，莱诺望了望四周找来了一根短按摩棒，淋了点润滑剂就直接凑到凯帕身后捅进了他体内。冰凉的触感让凯帕倒吸一口凉气，随后莱诺咬了一口他的肩膀再继续用舌尖在他的皮肤上调起情来，满意地听着两人的叫声……

切赫和凯帕都分别高潮了之后三个人疲惫地躺在床上，但凯帕接着起来边穿衣服边说自己有点事要办。

“教练先生，您这么日理万机的吗？”莱诺慵懒地看着他问。

“是啊，不然切尔西为什么要找回Lamps协助我？”凯帕朝他抛了个媚眼就走了，莱诺没忍住笑出声，又翻了个身看着切赫。

“我还是不喜欢他。”莱诺说。

“别这么早下定论。我在你们这个年纪的时候，总觉得爱恨都很反复。”切赫过来人的语气说得莱诺有些懵了，他以后会爱上曾经恨过的人吗？但总之他现在知道自己很想念切赫，抚上他的头发跟他接吻，再钻到他怀里闭起了眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 不过库了个瓦真的说过（。


End file.
